Two hours left
by Giureedi
Summary: My first OP fanfic, also my first non-shounen ai fanfic :D frustrated Nami x not-so-innocent Luffy...And why is his crew acting strange again strange as in even worse than normal !...may be a little OOC, thanks for the reviews!
1. Two hours left

**A/N:** Massively shorter than my other fanfics, and also the first OP, as well as not Shounen Ai fanfic, I feel like it's totally different from what I write for KKM. This is the result of my obsessiveness with Oda's work, and my wil running imagination I guess. For readers of **"Spring's Symphony", **I feel sad 'cuz apparently that story isn't an interesting one, so I might give up and rewrite and repost the whole thing later on. This one, just came spontaneously. Let's se how far I can take this one :D

**Disclaimer:** Let me wallow in my own despair of not owning One Piece, obviously....

_

* * *

_

_Two hours left… what should I do? What should I do??_

Nami was in a dilemma, tonight was supposed to be a big night, one that she didn't have chance to experience every day since she joined Luffy and the others. But of course, being with Luffy meant the constant restocking of meat. Meat equals Money, therefore the natural phenomena of Luffy wanting meet equals wasting money. How she hated thinking about that! She swatted the imaginary though quickly away before it made her think any further.

Back to the topic: _Because_ Luffy loved meat so much, they were now running low on money. Of course, Nami would not concede that she had a week's ration's money in her secret savings, because those were, well, secret. So the only conclusion to this blasted money leaking problem would be to make some.

Unfortunately, the island, they had just arrived on was a fully civilized one, that had of course super high prices for everything.

Nami clutched the crème-colored envelope in her hand. It was her ticket to at least a month's worth of not worrying about food. The log post already pointed to the next island, so once she was done, they were free to go.

But there was still one problem: What to wear? She was sure one of her designer dresses would go perfectly well at such a pompous event. However, here she sat, looking at a pile of discarded pieces on her bed. The black strap dress she was currently wearing made her slightly more worried when looking at the mirror. _Naaww, too serious…_

She went to her huge wooden closet for the fiftieth time to grab another violet dress waiting on the hanger.

"I don't think you'll look good in that one. It doesn't suit you."

_Sigh, I guess…_Nami was about to shake her head in defeat, when she recognized the cheery tone.

"YOU! What are you doing in my room??? How did you get in here?" She screamed.

The navigator quickly grabbed one of the hangers and sent the poor pile of rubber against the wall.

"Ouch, Nami, that almost hurt!" Said rubber pile emerged from the debris around him, fully recovered with a smile.

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO CHARGE INTO MY ROOM IN THE FIRST PLACE?" She snapped. There wasn't much time left, and this sorry excuse of a captain, who she was doing this whole ordeal for, was getting in her way!

"Oi, seriously, that black dress looks so serious." He said with a pout.

"What do you know about fashion??" _Though I just though the same thing…_She was exhausted from shouting, and it wouldn't help to lose her voice on this important evening.

"I like this one" Luffy suggested with a wide grin, bouncing next to her, and surprising skill opened the humongous closet to conjure a short red one-strap cocktail dress.

Shocked, Nami watched as the long rubber arm, that had disappeared into the depths of her closet come back with an article she couldn't remember buying. "I- I don't think it's mine. I've never seen it before. More importantly, _how _did you find it? I'm the only one who knows where I put what!" Nami was now surprised _and _outraged.

"Hmm? Well, if the top left drawer contained accessories, the second left hats, the third left shoes, the last left shorts, the top right bras, the one under that tops, the third right jeans, and the bottom right one your lace underwear, I thought the dress were all in the lower middle drawer, that you rarely open." The captain babbled on happily, counting each part of the closet and its contents on his hand, without noticing Nami's ever so reddening face.

Meanwhile, Chopper who occupied the infirmary next to Nami's room fell off his chair, while making one of his rumble balls, due to an immense ground trembling accompanied by the sound of muffled banging on the wall and floor.

Usopp however, who stood outside the door, picklock in his hands, quickly moved towards the aft deck, whistling the Sogeking song to override the increasing banging and knocking, and occasionally shouting.

* * *

I am curious to find out, whether this is worth pursuing, though I should say that this is a prologue. It means that this part is meant to be short, and I guess the chapters would be longer.

Looking forward to your reviews - if you decide to honour me with one.


	2. One and a half hours left

**Last Disclaimer for the rest of this story:** I am a poor person, who does not own One Piece.

A/N: HEre comes the first chapter! I thank everyone who so nicely gaced me with a review, it really helps me continue writing!!! Thank you :D I don't know why but I couldn't go to that reply link...

**LuffyxRuby, Toa_Kage &** **xjakx**: Thanks a lot, I really appreciate your encouragement!!!

**K005**: Now you'll find out, it wouldn't do to let it die, thanks a lot!

**Trung:** Gosh, I'm SOOOO grateful for your elaborate review... absolutely loved it, and it's making me lmao :)) haha, thanks I think I might get addicted to them :)) Hope you'll like thi chapter better, when though it's longer :))

* * *

Chapter 1: One and a half hours left

_I can't believe he did that! I seriously need to borrow that refrigerator lock from Sanji…_

In the end she had really decided on the red one. Blushing, she was forced to concede that this dress was the perfect shape and size for the event, considering it emphasized her slim figure, and huge bust. It sent shivers down her spine to actually admit and take the advice of an idiot who couldn't differentiate apples and pears. In fact, he probably would have problems pointing out what _exactly_ Sanji served them. The only thing that mattered to the captain was delicious or not, or meat or not. With a last in front of her long mirror, she proceeded to exit her room, ready to fight. _Dress – a wonderful fit, hair in an elaborate up-do…smile – perfect!_ She grinned to herself, it had been a long time, since she actually fought her own fight, without using the climate tact.

To her surprise, the moment she touched the door handle, the door opened by itself – why does her door seem to open all the time, even though she could swear that this time she double locked it???

"Are you done, Nami? Yosh! Let's go!"

Addressed person froze in shock. Despite the same cheery tone, the person before her was _not _wearing anything close to red shirt and blue shorts. For heaven's sake, he was _not_ even wearing his much treasured straw hat! The boy in front wore a classic black suit, accompanied by a wild array of hair. The only thing that reminded her so much of her captain, was the familiar cheery grin and trademark scar below his left eye.

"W- where do you think you are going?" _Rendered speechless two times a day…by Luffy...Times sure have gone downhill…_She sighed.

"See? I found this on your bed! The way I read it, it says "…please feed free food to your husband, Ms. Louis."" _Argh, I was side-tracked! How could I have left it anywhere in his reach…_

"It's none of your business, Luffy. Anyway, it _reads _"…please _feel _free to _bring_ your husband".

"It says to feed youre Nakama, so it does concern me. I thought you loved free food?"

"It does not, Luffy. It tells that I can bring a partner with me, if I want. But too bad, I already decided to go alone." She replied in a bored tone. Arguing with their stubborn captain was tiring.

"I knew that!" Luffy grinned while squeezing his eyes to view the letters on the paper more clearly but giving up after 2 seconds, mumbling something about 'unhealthy fever from reading'. _If that was true, Robin wouldn't be in this world with us anymore…_

She rolled her eyes, before grabbing the envelope. "In any case, you stay here." Luffy was a gigantic potential threat to her 'foolproof' plan…especially when food in form of a buffet was involved, and of course the word 'party'.

Slightly frustrated, she pushed pass the frowning rubber man standing in the doorway, just to get stopped by a certain blond love cook who grabbed her shoulder. Nami was confused that he had an expression of absolute determination on his face, one that usually appeared whenever he snapped and beat up his enemies [or whenever the episode is about to end]. Though, she must have imagined it. Seconds later, she could hear the all so famous "Nami-swaaaan!" and was greeted by the wriggling creature.

Had she turned around, she would have witnessed the smug smile decorating Luffy's lips in the shadows. But she did not, or rather could not. When she started blocking out the usual confessions of love from Sanji, her eyes focused on the five people in the back.

While Brooke and Sanji stayed true to their usual attire, Zorro, Usopp, Franky and Robin had surprisingly put on equally formal clothes on. It was the first time seeing Zorro in western formal clothing, similar to Sanji's, even though he couldn't separate himself from something warming his stomach. Nami guessed it was a comfort thing, because now instead of the usual Haramiki, the swordsman wore a red satin band around his tummy.

Letting her eyes wander, she smiled inwardly at seeing Usopp wearing a suit similar in style to Brooke's. While Franky looked like one of those nightclub guards with big arms, Robin next to him reminded her of those celebrities she frequently saw on the newspaper. It was amazing to see all of them dressed this strangely, except chopper, who had to stay content with a red fly around his neck.

_They all look so serious, and determined…_

A sudden wave of warmth flooded through her, when she realized why her friends stood like this before her. However, no matter how moved she seemed, these people would surely mess her up.

Clenching her fists she asked the question everyone seemed to be waiting for "What are you all dressed for?", even though all member of the crew certainly knew the answer. Though, the only one replying her with a cryptic smile was Robin.

"Nami-san, sharpshooter-san said he found an invitation to the twenty-seventh birthday venue of this island's crown prince. Although, he said it was addressed to Ms. Anne Louis and her new husband Mr. Richard Louis, apparently nobles in this country…" She trailed off suggestively.

Nami's smile was slightly forced, while her brain raced for an excuse. Although she knew that everyone else knew that she was planning to attend there, she couldn't help but feel like being accused. _They know everything…why do the know everything? There goes my brilliant plan…the walls here have eyes and ears, huh?_

"Why don't we consult me, the master of all social events?! Since my childhood, I have already attended two hundred seventy four royal birthdays and weddings! My expertise outshines anyone else's. In fact, they value it so much, I answer fan letters every evening. See, I even have a blister from all the writing!" Immediately Luffy and Chopper had surrounded Usopp, as he continued his obvious lie.

"Nami-san, why don't you let us help? You know that we all cannot pass up an opportunity to party…"

"PARTY???" _Oh no! She said the "P-word". I figured this was going to happen…what have you done, Robin?_

Nami sighed, when she saw the star-light glimmer light up in Chopper and in her captain's eyes. _Of course only those two idiots would have only realized now that they were talking about a party… _But it was not just any party…it was her ticket!

"Yosh! Captain's orders! We are all going to the party!!!" Her shoulders dropped in defeat. IT had happened. Now they all were going to go, making all hope futile.

"I'm going to eat the mooooost meat!!!" Luffy shouted aloud, while continuing to dance in circles with Chopper and Usopp, singing "free meat, free meat" to Brooke's newest song called – you name it – "free meat".

Robin smiled her mysterious smile, before suggesting: "Then why doesn't captain-san play Mr. Louis? As an invited guest, he can eat as much as he wanted, while cook-san and swordsman-san play Ms. Louis' bodyguards?"

"But I'm strong enough to protect my nakama!" the rubberman argued innocently, earning himself a kick in the head.

Nami felt another lukewarm wave sweeping through her. She had already given up on her plan to go solo, so the rest did not really matter.

"Of course, I'll be bodyguard for my favorite Nami-swaaan 3" Sanji agreed immediately. A half pissed grunt from near the mast, also indicated Zorro's consent.

"How do you know that Ms. Louis needs this many people with her for protection?" We can't make all of you bodyguards…" Nami attempted.

"That's why Franky and I will be Mr. Calvin Deterring, and Ms. Elizabeth Deterring. We'll take Brooke and Usopp with us."

_That of course, makes sense…_ "But you didn't get an invitation?"

"Fortunately, I picked one up yesterday morning as well, when we took a walk in town." She replied while her fingers played with the same crème colored envelope our navigator held in her bag currently.

"We found out that Ms. Deterring and Ms. Louis are both noble ladies here, who have survived several kidnapping attempts. It fits super!" Franky stated for the first time.

_Plan defeated for the third time…_

Nami could not believe that she was sitting in a carriage ordered to take her to the castle for the ball with all of her friends. Well, most of them. Sadly, they had to leave Chopper crying behind since someone had to be brave enough to watch the ship. They did promise him loads of cotton candy and food when they returned. She almost felt happy that everyone was right beside her, ready to support her, but at the same time, she knew that if she was still going to execute her plan, she'd need to keep them busy during the feast.

There was another thing that made extremely suspicious: It was her friend's behavior. For some reason, everyone on board the Thousand Sunny acted strangely, not quite themselves. For a first, Luffy would never be interested in what she wore, or where she hid what in her giant closet maze. True, lately she imagined feeling his gaze on her, but whenever she checked it turned out to be a creation of her mind. She doubted he would be smart enough to figure out how to pick her door lock in the first place. So, he must have an accomplice. Rolling her eyes, she had an itching feeling it would be either Franky or Usopp, who would dare fire up her anger.

Second, she was sure that Sanji would not have consented playing bodyguard, even though he claimed it was his dream to be the "knight in shimmering armor for his princess"…If that was true, he would claim the Mr. Louis position, no matter how much meat Luffy wanted. Then there was Zorro, who would never play bodyguard, for her. But the strangest thing still, was Robin's behavior. Her best friend did not usually talk this much in a night. Normally, it would be Nami, who would order people around when scheming. Now, she felt like Robin was in control of everything, ordering everyone into their positions in her place. Weirder though, was Chopper's agreement to watch the ship alone at night, while everyone was going to party. Nami felt truly sorry for her reindeer friend, and even suggested taking him along since, it didn't matter that everyone was going anyway. Though, the little animal had refused profoundly.

Something was definitely fishy…It didn't help, that she felt Luffy, who was sitting next to her, sitting closer and closer. But whenever she threw him a questioning look, he answered with his usual innocent grin. A few minutes before arriving she could swear fingers were dancing behind her neck in a sneaky way, but when she looked at Robin or anyone else who sat opposite her, no one seemed to notice anything…_What is wrong with this group of people?_

Nami's mind didn't dwell over these happenings long, for they soon arrived at the soon-to-be scene of crime.

* * *

Thanks to all you guys who have read this far with me!! I would love it if you continued reading my story, I really am trying my best with my first One Piece ff! BTw, if I did any mistake please feel free to correct me, sinc eI didn't do as much research as I ought have...

The green button below feels lonely, and needs a press... thank you :D


	3. One Hour left

pHew! I can't believe how long it took me to bring outt his chapter! I'm really sorry! I'm a senior now, and college applications are mounting up... -_- I can't even think about the chapters. Then the middle part is kind of choppy, since I don't have a beta, and I wrote parts during diffrent time intervals...so sorry minna! Thanks for everyone that stayed with me ^^

Here is Chapter 2 - One Hour Left! I left is for you guys to figure out who is speaking in which parts since that is more interesting, but if you guys didn't figure it out by the end of the chapter, feel free to ask me.

* * *

One Hours left – Chapter 2

Nico Robin looked up from the book she was reading, before stating "We are there". The minute she finished, a guard in classical blue soldier's uniform appeared to open the door of the carriage.

"This way." Nami observed that he did not seem to be the most inclined to speak.

The navigator could swear she saw Sanji's mouth corner twitch, when he noticed the greeter's extraordinary beauty. It almost seemed otherworldly, too perfect to be real, how strange…But a glare from a pissed swordsman caused him to shut up, and remain silent.

* * *

It was a grand sight, really. Even without the opulent decorations and rich buffet, but to that I'll come later. What was really great, was the all famous grand what information she had currently, Nami concluded that the role she played was someone really rich, who deserved special attention in forms of fanfares and bows, not to forget confetti. _How could I not have found that out myself? What was I distracted with so much, I forgot about something this basic?_

Before she knew it, the orange haired girl was ushered forward, along a long red carpet with Nico Robin, who was leading the way, gone. _I space out way to often…_Again, Nami could not figure out why her crewmates acted so strange, the only sane one tonight would be Luffy, and calling him _sane_ was the same as calling Garfield sexy.

Said captain, who had for the first time in a long while put on an indifferent expression, was the only one next to her now. At least, Nami could hear foot steps from behind her, meaning that her friends must have been following up close. The atmosphere at this time had become stressed.

Even though, she felt like the situation could escalate every second, she brazed herself and looked forward, holding her head high. At the end of her path, she could see what she had expected to find: a throne, actually three thrones. On each of them sat a guy around her age, with a blond one on the right side, just like the guard, super naturally beautiful. The other two had simple black hair, though not as handsome, but not ugly either. The five people standing straight behind the three were two amazing women and three even more amazing men, all older than the three in front.

"Nami, I think the guy in the middle is the king." Luffy said in a relaxed tone, not as cheery as she expected.

"How would you know?"

"Well, isn't the guy in the middle always the most important person? At first I was confused because they usually only have one throne, like in Alabasta, but here they have three so I wasn't sure. But if the tallest building in a city is the most important one, the biggest chair in the middle is the most important one, right?" He reasoned with a smile. _Impressive, I wonder why his brain didn't fry up?_

"You're still wrong, though. We're here for the Prince's birthday. Now, who do you think that is?" Nami was clearly annoyed by all the strangeness to recognize her captain's efforts, really too occupied with her own thoughts to notice any hurt expression on her fellow.

Despite her sarcasm, she was really wondering about the very same question. Who really was the most important person in this event, namely the birthday prince?

Every time she thought about her lack of research, she was momentarily mad at herself. Maybe, she shouldn't have come at all…It should not be the one in the person in the middle, if he really was the young king, though he seriously looked the least likely of them all to have reign over this prosperous island.

Though, he was in fact the first one to jump up in a very un-king like way, not as distant as all the past rulers Nami knew.

"Welcome, welcome, it's so good to see you again! How have you been doing? We have to catch up! Yuuri, remember? We haven't seen each other for years, since you left with you father!" The black haired man, who jumped from the throne, told her while shaking her hand as if his life depended on it.

"Don't you think she remembers your name, if she is really that close of a friend of yours?" The blond sitting beside him snapped. _What a bad temper!_

"Uhm, well yeah…"The apparently king answered sheepishly. "But it's you're birthday Wolfram, I thought we should all have a great party!"

_So the most important is the blond, then the king, that'll help._

"Well, it is nice to see you again, Yuu-chan, Wolf-chan!" Nami could never have guessed how this apparently harmless statement could cause such strong reactions: First, the king blushed (which was working out pretty well for Nami), then Wolfram went red as well, but with anger (not that beneficial), and lastly Nami noticed Wolfram and Luffy having a heated stare down for some weird reason.

From the corners of her eyes, she could see Luffy going into "I'll make you fly" – stance, but at the same time, the room temperature seemed to increase, while the locals threw troubled glances at the blonde. Something was about to rocket.

The last thing she needed was a fight. Why could they never come and leave an island without having a fight?

"Luffy! Don't start a fight! We can sort it out, whatever it is…" Nami hissed, putting her hand on her captain's shoulders. To her surprise, he didn't bulge, but merely shrugged it off. For a moment she felt like a lightning striking her numb; he had never before disregarded his friends. In this moment she felt more extraneous than ever. Everything seemed to be set up _for _her instead of _by_ her.

* * *

I don't know what happened to me. All of the sudden I was in such a great ballroom with my back itching, cuz I'm not used to this stupid suit. I never knew though that she had planned everything this far, why don't I know anything of this?

When we all entered, I was still relaxed.

But then I had really weird symptoms. Never EVER before did the buffet look so boring...

Watching Nami's worried face, was so much more interesting, until the trumpet thingies people were blowing from the side lead us to three high chairs.

I swear I have no control over my body anymore. I could barely keep my face calm, while having one of those conversation where I try to prove her I'm not stupid, but end up being stupid.

That king looked really moronic. And the birthday person next to him, seemed even more annoying then him…But why didn't I find either of them annoying until that stupid black-haired kid of a king jumped on my navigator?

Even worse, I can't believe Nami blushed!!! I don't know why, but I felt my heart drop into my pants, but not bounce back. And then the blonde kid in front of me did something really weird. The citizens on this island might be magicians or something, but since that blonde started glaring at me the temperature rose a few degrees. Even his friend realized that and looked at him troubled. Great, this is the moment where your enemies plan a surprise attack on you.

_Well, if you want it this bad, I'll give it to you_ I sent him back with a hard stare. Apparently, he got the message…but Nami as well.

I can faintly remember her reminding me not to fight in public, but this guy was _asking for it!_

"I'm gonna send him flying." I stated dryly. I mean, I'm the captain here, why can't I decide myself when to deal with enemies?

From the corner of my eyes, I thought I could see her shake her head and mumble something along the lines of "that's the reason I didn't want you to come with me."

My hearing isn't as bad as you think, and I'm not as dumb as you think, Nami. But right now, I felt my heart tearing, or so they say in one of the novels Nico taught me to read. I can't believe she didn't want me to come. I mean we're nakama, and "destined for each other" as Robin said earlier tonight.

If birds would represent happiness and freedom, I just felt like all thousands of them leave at once, leaving an empty piece of branch. Frustrated, I looked at my watch (actually my only one, another present from Franky), after a while of differentiating between the long needle and the short one (I seriously can't remember which is which…), I realized we had only about one hour left.

But when I turned around to tell her to find a table, she was gone. Where could she have disappeared to? The next moment, I found her on the dance floor dancing, no _snuggling_ that perverted king's chest in that super sexy red dress _I_ chose for her!

She was supposed to snuggle on _me_!

The little branch that was left in my heart from previously just got crushed by a giant hammer, like the ones Usopp uses, but really weighing 5 tonnes.

_Or more_.

They just left behind the curtain…

My eyes started to blur, and I felt like someone turning the light on and off in rapid succession, just like when I was boxed half to death two weeks ago. _What was happening to my body, to my mind?_ But the blood inside me started boiling. I really did not feel like breaking my promise, but unconsciously my fists tightened, until my veins distinguished themselves on my skin.

I must have tensed up so much, I was oblivious to my surrounding, because the table at which I had mechanically sat down, started to tremble with the force I exerted.

But, before my other, _not _traitorous nakama, could calm me down, someone rude grabbed the back of my neck. It was amazingly funny watching his eyes widen in disgust as he watched the piece pinched between his delicate princely fingers stretched a few feet.

To my regret, he quickly grabbed the collar of my best suit and pulled me off my chair. It felt like dynamite detonating inside me when I looked into the green eyes of that snobbish prince, who was evidently pointing me outside. _What did I ever do to have this guy pestering me?_

"So you do want to fly, huh?" I suggested coldly, but not sarcastically, cuz I was going to make him fly. This guy was not only picking a fight with me through his stares, but he also kept looking towards Nami!

When I finally decided to come along with this brat that kept disturbing my train of though, going as far as ogling my navigator, I heard chairs scratch along the floor, as not only my comrades stood up in a vain attempt to stop me beat the crap out of him, but also the blonde's friends went into position. He must be pretty important; I smiled inwardly, imagining their faces when I finished with him.

But when there were about 7 people on each side, it would probably turn into an all-out war. With the little control I had saved from the boiling of my blood, I forced out one of my happy smiles.

"It's ok; I'll just have a short discussion. I won't fight." I was careful not to promise anything though.

* * *

"I can't believe that I can see you after all these years. Where did you go? What did you experience?" The king asked Nami as both of them waltzed along the ballroom.

"Uhuh…" was all that she could answer for she had exactly three things in her mind, even though she couldn't believe her luck at having the king personally make advances on her. Number one: She was absolutely sure somewhere in the back of her mind, that Luffy was exceedingly mad _at her_. Number two: She just realized that a bunch of annoying women from the local kingdom were staring at her in contempt, while in the corner of her eyes, she noticed previous blonde birthday prince approach and pull Luffy off his chair. _That's like putting oil into the fire._ Number three: Her friends _did not_ stand up and come after them, after Luffy gave a fake smile and disappeared with an extremely heated dark expression with the person that disturbed him.

"Anne, if you are tired, you should tell me. I feel bad for pulling you on the dance floor, if you are ill." Her partner inquired with some naïveté.

Remembering courtesy before her own worries, she innocently shook her head. There was absolute need for her to keep the cute demeanor she was currently holding.

"It's not that. I just think that one of my friends might get in trouble. He is a little hot-headed, you know." She said while batting her eyelashes.

To her surprise her opposite nodded softly. "I understand. I saw it, too. I'm sorry for trying to act in front of you. We should hurry up, or he might turn to crisp." What he meant the navigator didn't understand, but there was softness in his eyes, that made her realize that the blonde must have been important to him.

Instead of following his own words and leaving the dance floor, he simply stopped swinging to the rhythm and stared into her eyes. There was nothing emotional; his eyes were only searching through her soul. At last he nodded, and to her astonishment asked.

"You love him, don't you?"

With a smile he grabbed her wrist, turned around and pulled her towards the door both their friends had disappeared from.

_What are you talking about?_ Nami couldn't believe her ears.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who bravely read til the end! I really like writing the last two parts. The middle second part, however, was just weird -_- I might need to go back and work it out somehow...

I'm a huge Kyo Kara Maoh fan, if _anyone_ has noticed. I didn't intend to make this a crossover, but to all those who did realize.. this one is a little crossed...but I swear it's not the main point....Don't forget that this is s Romance of LUNA !!! ^^ I'm sorry if I got a little carried away :(

I LOVE REVIEWS...pls keep them coming, I'll try to update quicker, I promise. Reviews are also accelerators, you know ^^.


	4. One half hours left

People, I'm sincerely SORRY! I had this piece sitting on my hard drive for EVER and didn't realize that I didn't post the chapter until I finished writing the whole story!!! OMG! I'm so stupid, it hurts physically, believe me!

Well, here you go almost last chapter! Since I just mentioned I finished the last chapter, I'll be updating in about 2 or 3 days chapter 4! I'm sorry guys.... :(

* * *

Chapter 3 – Half an hour left

Luffy watched as the blonde prince in front of him closed the door. They were now in an empty and silent room, where only the wind blowing through open windows at night left a clattering swinging through the already tense atmosphere.

The captain would almost be curious, if he wasn't in such a foul mood since entering this castle. Everything related to Nami, or even mentioning her name seemed to stress his nerves like chewing gum. He was starting to wonder whether they were really made out of rubber, because he had the feeling they could fall apart any time from all the pressure he was under. For example, _this_ was not going according to plan.

His watch right now showed him he had half an hour left, until the grand finale, but only if he could make it. This guy in front of him didn't make it much easier though. Somehow Luffy felt natural hostility towards him.

"What do you want?" the rubber man asked coldly.

Addressed person didn't reply at first, but let the wind howl through the windows, until Luffy heard him mumble something incoherent.

"Mr. Louis, I seem to remember the announcement of your marriage as a really celebratory one a few months ago." He said calmly while starting to walk in circles.

"You think so?" Without it being said, Luffy could hear the threatening undertone of his opponent, causing his fists to itch with a fighting urge. _Nami wouldn't be happy about this. I should try to do my best at least._ He gave his best into putting something resembling his trademark cheery smile on, but his face muscles betrayed the tension he was under. Heck, if he would attack the spoilt prince, he'd be the bad guy. Not like he cared anyway, they were pirates after all! But Nami would most likely not be amused.

At first the blonde looked confused at the sudden mood change, but then Luffy watched as his face darkened. "Are you this fickle, Mr. Louis? Who would have thought that such a refined man has such an ugly nature!" He said with a sardonic tone, but at the same time Luffy saw something like sadness flicker across the enemy's eyes.

He didn't really know what the other was talking about though…

"I don't know what you mean, but you have been glaring at me the whole night. What is it you want from me?" Luffy was at his limit, right now he almost felt as demonic as Zorro.

"You know exactly what I mean!" his opposite shouted furiously. His voice echoes from the walls. "You are married for only about half a year! And with such a nice woman too, yet you throw lustrous glances at MY fiancé?"

Luffy was in a bad mood. There was just too much preparing to do, he wasn't even sure if she would agree to come. But he needed to at least talk to her in peace for once. If they had met when Luffy was not as concentrated and stressed as he was now, they might even have had a good conversation, but right now, he just stared at the opposite with an incredulous look.

"Your fiancé? That other brat? The one flirting with my navigator?" He pressed on, his blood pulsing quicker and quicker each word.

"Don't kid with me!" The prince spat, after repeating the look of disbelief Luffy wore previously.

Without further inquiry the blonde in front of him started chanting something in a foreign language he did not comprehend, but seconds later Luffy found himself surrounded by balls of fire.

"Leave him alone, will you?!" two voices shouted at the same time.

Luffy froze in the middle of a gomu-gomu-bazooka because several things happened almost simultaneously.

First: The door burst open with a ferocious Nami sticking her head through. Second: Luffy felt the humility thicken; someone really strong, maybe the strongest on this island was standing right behind her. Third: the prince's fire balls vanished with a "poof" in the air, just as the blonde's melancholic expression was replaced by a face of guilt, like a caught cheater.

"AAAHHH!"

The next thing, an immense pain established itself on his right ear. He could stretch alright, but he felt like someone was cutting it off right now. When he dared open one eye to see the source for the ache, he watched the horror-struck faces of the rest of the people who just entered. Following their gazes, he observed the Oni-Nami with scary face and sharp teeth tearing at his ear, well actually poking it with a table knife.

This was the most extreme fit she ever had.

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN THIS WONDERFUL FEAST?!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, making his ear drums dwindle dangerously.

"And I thought this could go smoothly. Who do you think I'm doing this for?"

All of the sudden, Luffy felt his ear released and slap back onto the rest of his body. Then the door slammed, and Nami was gone.

Meanwhile, the person with dangerous aura stopped his murderous intent. Luffy found out it was the meekly looking king from before. _Amazing! He can conceal so much power!_ Usually his eyes would have become four spiked stars, but right now he was worried about the tone, Nami used to speak to him. It almost seemed like a sob.

"Uhm, well, I'm sorry on Wolfram's behalf, Mr. Louis. It seems there was a misunderstanding." The king stated sheepishly into the silence. It was such an awkward atmosphere, that for a while Luffy didn't know what to do. The wind stopped howling, there was so much that happened in the last minute, he couldn't take them in. For a few minutes he blankly stared at the blonde glaring at the black-haired, until both of them said simultaneously: "You should go talk to her."

This simple statement seemed to reactivate his brain as he quickly walked towards the exit that would lead him back to the festivities, ready to open massively heavy doors.

* * *

Yep! This one was the shortest! But it's just one more chapter until the end, and I thought that the last chapter should be long, so I made sharp cut right here. I'm a little sad that this story is about to end, but I really am waiting to publish a new one! Sigh, I'm still awfully busy though and am feeling super ecstatic from finishing this fan-fiction! Await the next update in 2 or 3 days! THanks to everyone who read this far!

Again, the green button is very lonely, it needs a little press, and won't take more than a minute of your precious time! It always spurs on the write if they get nice constructive criticism!


	5. Showdown!

Yuppi~~!!! Here comes the LAST CHAPTER!!!! I love everyone who has followed this story until now, and encouraged me to finish. This'll be my SECOND complete fan-fiction! I can't express my excitement! [It's like when you read on onemanga that one piece takes a break and after two weeks you see the update...that feeling times 3 I guess :D:D]

Please go on. *bow*

* * *

Zero hours left – It's time to act Chapter 4

Nami was fuming, literally. There was nothing she hated more than attacking weaker people with no apparent reason. It was like bullying, and she just happened to witness _her_ captain doing exactly that.

_But since when did Luffy's aggressions concern her to this degree? Wasn't normal for him to beat up at least one guy on every island? _

As she leaned her chin on the balcony, staring into the nightlights of the city, she exhaled. This evening, way too much happened; things have progressed way too fast. She still didn't understand why Yuuri was looking into her eyes that intently, and afterwards stating that she loved him. Such a ridiculous idea! However, even though she was saying this, she felt like she was denying herself as her already raised pulse accelerated at the thought of the wild rubber man. She had to give him credit for dressing up this elaborate, and behaving himself, until, well, she lost it.

In all her fury, she had forgotten the table knife that was still clutched between her fingers. A sudden pang of guilt shot through her. _I just attacked my object of admiration with a knife! _How could she lose herself like this?

Wasn't she just like all those other monstrous women challenging their crew? She couldn't believe that she was about to compare herself with Ms. Double-finger, but fact remained that her hands could not stop trembling. There was some ferocious creature stopping her usual stature and feeding off her confidence, turning her into an emotional wreck.

To confirm her suspicions she felt like a wave of regret running over her as the icy evening wind blew from the sea. She loved the sea, and loved to dress with as little clothing as possible, but right now she was lacking warmth, warmth she thought she had, and warmth that only came back when she forced herself to think about the idiotic cheery smile that has been floating around her head for the last month and that she was trying really hard to suppress right now. _Wait._ _Did I just admit I was enjoying looking at his stupid face? _

Quickly driving away her thoughts she contemplated listening to some idiotic fashion advice, as she felt her body going numb from the cold. She was a girl on a mission, and even though she was ruined, Nami of the Straw-hat pirates did _not_ give up easily! With more determination fighting the sinking feeling wading through her guts, she turned around to reenter the battlefield – when suddenly something heavy-weighted pounced on her, throwing her off the tiny balcony.

* * *

My ear was still throbbing, mind you. This was the first time, that not only I felt part of my body so ripped up, but also something in my heart. I did it again, made her real mad this time. She totally snapped and it was my entire fault. I barely have enough strength to slump down on the chair or reminding myself to smile. When I wasn't looking someone must have tied Zorro's weights on my muscles. Not even the cool silverware could cool down my throbbing organ or head. Is this what they call complete misery? My plans are ruined, and considering that this was the first time _ever_ I actually bothered to make plans prior to acting, I have to judge that plans absolutely _SUCK!_

My eye lids are heavy, I seriously want to sleep away all the stupid things that just happened, treat them all as nightmare and wake up to a softly smiling Nami staring onto one of her maps. God, I think I got smarter, because I know that this ain't gonna happen.

"I'm so dumb. (But I did realize that my thoughts are contradicting themselves.) I just made the woman I love hate me. I'm such a loser as a guy."

"Captain-san, we can hear you thoughts. What happened to cheery you?" Robin smiled at me with a teasing tone from across the table. _She's lucky, she has Franky…_

I squeezed his eyes shut, right about now Sanji will give one of his damned comments that will make my mood move from gutter to hell. But the scolding didn't come.

I lifted my aching head, but the blonde love cook was simply sitting there with a cigarette in his mouth, staring widely across the dance floor.

The corner of my mouth twitched. If I had energy I might have laughed or joked, of course he would be checking out the girls instead of tending to his boyfriend. Now that I think about it, where was Zorro? The green haired swordsman was nowhere to be found. And even when my friends stopped me from running after Nami and sat me down to calm a little, he wasn't there. Something told me to follow Sanji's gaze, because Sanji is Sanji. I can't imagine him staring silently or twenty minutes at the dance floor. Was it just me, or were his eyes slightly unfocused? Maybe he was not checking out girls! Then, if he wasn't checking them out, he must be looking at Zorro! Man, I'm smart, I praised myself.

I turned my head again, but again it looked like Sanji only stared at an empty balcony…

.

.

.

.

EMPTY?

Wasn't Nami just standing there ten minutes ago? She was standing there with the wind blowing her dress, and she looked like a freaking goddess, so I remember well, but where was she now?

My head snapped up during this thought, and something, I think it was called adrenaline, rushed up my head.

"Sanji! Did you see anything?" At once, all the heads of my crew turned to where Sanji and I where staring, a curtain waving with the night breeze.

He seemed to be equally shocked, because his voice sounded awfully small: "Someone…just took her."

* * *

Nami was breathless. In front of her the castle in which she seemed so depressed only minutes ago, shrunk more and more, and eventually disappeared when they entered the forest. Was she being kidnapped? Who dares to kidnap Nami? She felt strong arms around her hip, forcing her to stay on the shoulders of her kidnapper even though she was wriggling. At one point she stopped moving, inhaled the freezing night air and kicked as hard as possible.

_Bingo!_

The man groaned and slowed down. In the end, he had to set her down, as most of his air was kicked out when the navigator decided to ram her knee against his stomach. How did he, a nice volunteer deserve this?

"Could…not have kicked this hard? Someone else might have died by now…" he panted heavily setting her down.

"Zorro?" Nami was aghast! The feeling of guilt immediately intensified. Now she felt queasy in her stomach area, too. "Why are you doing this? What about the party?" She seriously, did not understand what her nakama were thinking sometimes. "So this is the plan? Kidnapping me?" In reply, Zorro simply shouldered her again – much to her dismay. He grunted in response "He'll follow. Happy Ending."

All of Nami's anger washed away, so that only a tinge of red remained on her cheeks. "Y- you planned all of this?"

"Robin"

She wouldn't have thought that Robin was _this_ perceptive. She suddenly felt grateful, even though she felt like her acting skills were insulted.

"Why didn't you people tell me? Does he know about it?"

"You can't lie to him." Zorro simply stated. _This man was seriously taciturn._ Nami rolled her eyes. Of course Luffy wouldn't know. She mentally slapped herself for such a stupid question. It seemed like Zorro was at the limit of today's word release, because his eyes showed the strongest determination she had seen on him.

"Alright, just tell me what to do."

It was really weird running backwards until they reached the coast. When she listened to the waves crashing against the cliffs, she could see their beloved Thousand Sunny. _What are we doing here?_

Before she knew it, she was shoved against the thick wooden mast, while her captor disappeared into the store room, not without leaving a trail of messiness. _This guy really needs to learn some gentleness._ Nami hissed when she remembered that the only one entitled to gentleness from Zorro was the freaking love cook.

Once the green haired swordsman came back with ropes wrapped loosely around his hand, Nami panicked. Wasn't this going just a little too far?

Her opposite seemed to see the questioning look in her eyes because the next instant she had a shabby piece of paper with ugly handwriting, barely resembling Usopp's scrawling. Geeze, only Luffy would fall for this trick. She felt the rope tighten around her neck and hands, as she read what was written on the note:

_Straw-hat Luffy,_

_Wondering where you're girl is? Muhahaha, come to witness her beheading on your beloved Thousand Sunny! Don't be late and miss the spectacle. We're expecting you._

Nami didn't know what to say, but could only stare as Zorro jumped off board with ease.

In the corner of her eyes she saw Chopper giving the marimo man a thumbs-up sign. _So the reindeer was in on it, too…_

_

* * *

  
_

I clenched the rough stone in my fist until it was red with my blood. Nobody takes my navigator without my approval! It was a race against time. How would they dare to treat her like this! They were going to pay.

He squeezed his eyes shut again as the wind and leaves slashed across his face, wishing he did not have to go after the possible murderers of his previous soon-to-be girlfriend. He never said he was gonna give up on his plans, even though most of it was hopeless.

Life is so unfair! Why her? Why did they kidnap her at all? Couldn't she defend herself? They must have been strong. His whole body itched to fight these bastards that intend to get between him and Nami. He would not stop until those…those…monsters turned into pulp. Time was running out, and he had to make it back to the Thousand Sunny on time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nami sat on the deck of their ship lost in thought of what to do, but at the same time yearned for warmth for the winds on the sea were pretty strong today.

_Zorro left too early! What am I supposed to say when he finds out that there are no enemies?_

But when she looked up, she saw Chopper hiding a few meters away from her. _What was his role anyway? He can't possibly…!_ Nami couldn't help but crack up at the thought of seeing Chopper play the evil guy. Chopper was chopper and the reindeer was waaay tooo nice to look intimidating, especially when he would be pretending to be evil in front of a comrade.

"Sssh!" came a hiss from five meters in front of her. Before she could as why though, she hard a light tap on the railing and the sound or rubber snapping back. _Dang, Luffy is already here, I haven't even figured out what to do! _

But Chopper seemed to be prepared. From in front of her she saw a large white sign that the captain couldn't possibly see from that angle, reading Act scared!!!

_Aha!_

So that was what she had to do…_How simple,_ she smiled evilly to herself.

* * *

Sanji felt relief wash over him, when he watched his lover come back through the balcony and sit down next to him without a scratch. He couldn't stop staring but had to make sure that every inch of him was alright, until noticed the bruise on the marimo's stomach.

"I _told _you that she might kick back!"

"Whatever!" Zorro would have never expected their captain to be able to catch up so soon. Had he not hurried off board in time, they would have been in for a huge scolding…from an idiot. None of the crew member's pride could allow that, and now everything depended on Chopper and Nami.

When he glanced to the side, he could see even Robin getting a little nervous: She was talking more than usual.

"Did everything go alright? He seemed very angry. Cook-san, I never knew you had such extraordinary acting skills. That was first class!" Robin smiled, relaxed that the plan seemed to work out.

"Anything for you, Robin-chaaan!"

* * *

When he finally made it onto the deck of his ship it was awfully quiet. But he knew that those beasts were still there, waiting for him in the shadows. It was a usual bad-guy scheme.

Still he needed to support himself on his knees to catch breath before he would go find Nami, but something told him that she was somewhere near the mast.

The silence around him grew more and more uncomfortable, and not the guy for silence, he felt like suffocating, especially with the dark night wrapped around him. Though he did not shout like usual; there was simple too much anger, frustration and worry to put into words.

But what sight awaited him, once again sucked all the air out of his lungs.

"Luffy!"

In front of him was a crying, sobbing and weak Nami, tied to a freaking mast! The look she had on her face, he never saw before, and it burned into his memory more vivid than ever before. It was so desperate, he felt like his heart was going to explode from all the pressure.

In this instant, Luffy the murderous straw hat forgot everything about murdering and kidnappers, but launched towards the huge mast.

* * *

Nami felt the familiar nausea she used to feel a few years ago, when she was still forced to work for Arlong welling up in her, as the first large tears rolled down her powdered cheeks. To intensify the frustration she already felt from before, she let down all barriers and cried freely, something she hadn't done in a while. It was liberating.

Before she knew it, she saw only a few steps away from her Luffy, with his wild black hair flowing in the stormy wind, and a blank expression on his face.

"Luffy" she sobbed, while glancing out of the corner of her eye to Chopper, who continued holding her "script" from a safe distance with his white signs.

Her captain didn't answer, but only a little time later, Nami felt the rope that Zorro tied much too roughly loosen around her wrist and neck. She hadn't notice that there were little imprints around her hands from the tightness of the ropes. _I already feel bad for Zorro when this comes out._

Warm hands caressed her cheeks softly, when she looked up she was shocked to see the gentlest eyes, she though Luffy could never have. I mean, who would expect an idiot to know something about manners and gentleness?

Grabbing the chance, Nami tucked on her opposite's black jacket, while releasing all of her previous depression in one rush, all while the storm abate to become a soft breeze and the clouds gave way for the moon.

* * *

Chopper turned around with a sigh, and slid down to sit on the wooden floor. _That was a tough mission! _ He was so scared of the murderous aura their captain sent out, when he first arrived, he was not sure if Nami could not read the sign he was still clasping in both of his hands due to his trembling. If he had a choice he would have loved playing the part of party guest, even though this role was more crucial. He gave himself a pat on the back for such an audacious act. After his heartbeat returned to something close to normal, he dared to take a peek, at how they were doing, for Nami didn't need his help anymore since she kind of understood what she was supposed to do.

.

.

.

Well, he shouldn't have looked.

This day would go down into history as the day, where Chopper saw something that ruined his innocent mind. They would later find a poor twitching reindeer on the ground, whose nose-bleed was like an ongoing curse.

Owari.

* * *

_Dear readers!_

_Phew! I finally made it to the end of this fan-fiction. I am awfully glad to have enjoyed your support over these part months, and hope that through this experience have become a better writer. I am open to any kind of suggestions you have for a sequel, the future, or to this story. For this please _**_review, _**_or send me a PM, I'll be waiting. I do have a next story in mind, and will proceed publishing, once I find time to write it down. At that time, I pray that we will meet again ^^_

_Thank you all,_

_Giureedi_


End file.
